


(Play It Again and Again and Again) and You Can Get What You Want But It's Never Enough

by lexterminate



Series: Proxyverse [2]
Category: Proxy Series - Alex London
Genre: I was intentionally vague, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Use your imagination, but they definitely did things, cheesy and fluffy, i think i used the word dick once, mentions of a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arcadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Play It Again and Again and Again) and You Can Get What You Want But It's Never Enough

His kiss with Syd had been perfect, but now he wanted more. They all stood outside, the dark-skinned boy’s hand was warm where he held it in his. Using the holo in his glasses, he called them a car. “I got us a ride,” he announced, his voice smooth. “You can stay over at my house if you want.” Knox shrugged, trying to seem casual. 

Syd looked from Knox to Egan, and then back to Knox. “Both of us?” He asked. 

“Of course, there’s plenty of room.” He squeezed Syd’s hand. He couldn’t have Syd without Egan, that was just how it was and Knox could accept that. Anything to get that boy in his bed. He looked past Syd at the other boy, Egan, with whom he had also shared a kiss; less perfect, but _not_ actually unappealing. He had liked it; it was just that Egan still felt like a stranger, at least compared to Syd. 

The Upper City Wannabe met Knox’s eyes and puffed out his cheeks, squinting his eyes, and wrinkling his nose. Well, that was embarrassing. He had to cover his mouth with his free hand to stifle his laughter. Using his index finger he pushed up the end of his nose and stuck out his tongue returning the silly gesture. Their car pulled up and Syd let go of their hands to open the door. “Car’s here,” he announced. 

Knox immediately coughed into his fist before taking a step back. “After you, Egan,” he said, his polite smile in place. _Knox Brindle did_ not _slide across car seats_.  

“Sure,” Egan strolled past Knox, giving him a look and deliberately pushing his tongue into his cheek, poking it twice in the upper city boy’s direction. He had to keep the smile pasted on his face to avoid suspicion, trying and failing to avoid noticing the slight swing of the other boy’s ass as he walked and the gentle curve of it when he bent into the vehicle. He shook his head clear and opened a private chat with Egan, sending a simple emoticon, only vaguely aware that this would be the start of something. Not that he ever backed out of a challenge. _Knox Brindle_ won _every challenge._

K: -_-

Egan’s response followed immediately. 

E: =D

K: >_<

Following behind Syd, they were all piled into the car’s spacious, but not overly so, back seat. Knox was suddenly aware of his thigh pressing into Syd’s. Another message popped up in his glasses holo. 

E: =P

Due to the fact that Syd was sat with his knees pressed together between them, there wasn’t a lot Knox could do to get the other boy’s attention other than reply to his emoticon text. 

K: o.O

He glanced past Syd and noticed that Egan was holding hands with the dark-skinned boy again, their fingers laced, an alternating pattern of light and dark. Knox shifted, eventually snaking his arm across the chapter 11’s shoulders, settling around them as he received yet another text from Egan. 

 E: = /

K: T—T

It’s not that Knox was bored playing this game with Egan, but he did have a lot of other things on his mind. Mostly about Syd, who was looking at him now, curious and questioning, his free hand sliding over to gently rest on his friend’s knee. The dark-skinned boy smiled when he saw that Knox had noticed. The upper city boy smiled back and saw out the window that they were almost back to his house. He squeezed Syd’s shoulder when another message from Egan popped up. 

E: o—o 

K: x__x

The car pulled into his long driveway and he untangled himself from Syd and opened the door, offering his proxy his hand. Not that Syd actually needed his help, but Knox liked the way that Syd’s hand felt in his. 

Egan clambered out after them, looking up at the house with wide eyes, and it occurred to Knox that he hadn’t ever been to the Brindle house before. They were a long, long way from the lower city. “I’d give you a tour, but mostly everything belongs to my Father, except everything in my room,” he told Egan, leading the two boys up the stairs and opening the door to a room that was as big as Egan’s whole crumby apartment.  

“Home sweet home…’ he said as Egan looked around, clearly excited to be seeing all the things Knox had, some of which he didn’t even recognize. It seemed Egan was so distracted by the things around him, he’d forgotten all about their game. 

“What’s that?” Egan asked, pointing to the far corner. Knox had sat down in his desk chair, his eyes following Egan’s finger. “It’s an antique; a record player from the old world,” he replied. Syd had slipped his shoes off and was seated cross-legged on the bed. They both watched as Egan made his way over to the unfamiliar contraption, pressing a button before he moved the needle. He hadn’t known what to expect when the flood of sounds filled the room, like nothing he had ever heard before. He pressed another button, but the music only continued to play, getting louder and more urgent, crashing over them like a wave.  

“It’s called the 5th Symphony by Mozart, not that I know what that means, but I like it,” Knox admitted. Syd had closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. 

“It’s…nice,” Egan said, his voice quieter than usual, like speaking might ruin the song. “I… um, I don’t know how to turn this off,” he told Knox, who smiled; an actual genuine smile. 

He got up and taking Egan’s wrist pulled him closer, “Leave it on.”  

It hadn’t occurred to Knox that maybe he had something in common with Egan. That maybe there was more between them than a mutual love for Sydney Carton. He put a hand on the other boy’s face, feeling the thrum of Egan’s pulse under his fingertips. The kiss was soft; it was cautious and gentle, not at all like the one they had shared before in Arcadia.  

They both made their way to bed to join Syd. Knox pulling Egan down beside them. The lux boy leaned over, an arm slipping around Syd and pressed his lips to the other boy’s temple. “Hey,” he said, softly. Mozart’s symphony still filled the room and it was like it was filling them, getting under their skin and pulsing through their veins. Syd smiled at him, a small quiet smile. Knox couldn’t help himself, kissing the chapter 11 boy, the smile on his face growing even before he had to pull away. “Hi.” 

Egan pressed himself against Syd’s back, his arms loose around the other boy’s neck as he pressed kisses into his neck while Knox held onto his hands, grinning like an idiot at him and Syd had to grin back. 

Syd wasn’t used to this; the feeling was so unfamiliar, but it was also so _good_. It was lucky that they were at Knox’s because anywhere else, the bed wouldn’t have been big enough for all of them. Egan shifted, so he could lay on the bed, gently coaxing Syd to lie down beside him and Knox followed suit, pressed into the dark-skinned boy’s other side, a hand draped casually around waist. He fumbled absently with the button of Syd’s pants, letting it fall open as he slid his hand up under the other boy’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin and taut muscles of Syd’s stomach. 

Egan was kissing him, feverish kisses that made Syd’s lips feel swollen and his brain buzz with static. He was vaguely aware of Knox’s hand and how he had started to nuzzle against him, lips and teeth making marks on his skin. He was also aware of Knox’s erect dick, which he could feel even through the layers of clothes they were still wearing.  

Suddenly, Knox’s hand was traveling back downwards, slipping into the space between Syd’s jeans and his underwear, and the other boy gasped audibly tensing slightly as Knox touched him over the thin fabric of his briefs. He felt hot all over, his skin vibrating with pleasure sensations. He pulled back from Egan, his best friend.  

“Mmm…too hot,” he mumbled, pushing himself up with his elbows so he could take off his shirt. Knox and Egan’s shirts followed after his onto the floor and they were back at it. It was like nothing really existed that wasn’t their bodies, floating in a sea of rolling sound waves. The record had ended, but their hearts still pumped out music and adrenaline. Sometimes it was difficult to comprehend where one of them began and someone else ended. Hands and lips danced across skin slicked with sweat, memorising the topography of bone and muscle as it shifted with every movement. 

When Egan leaned across Syd to kiss Knox, a kiss that had genuine passion, he looked up at the two of them with an eyebrow raised questioningly. “When did you two become a thing? I thought you’d be sending those dumb emoticon texts for longer than that.”  

They both laughed, grinning wickedly at each other before Knox stuck his tongue out at Egan and they were all giggling again. “Not again, you guys. Not again,” Syd told them. 

They both nuzzled against Syd, each of them kissing his cheeks. “You don’t have to worry. I think we realized we might have more in common than we thought,” Knox admitted and Egan nodded in agreement. 

“Good. Cause I like this a lot better,” Syd said, kissing Knox and then Egan. “This is how it should always be.” 

 


End file.
